A Beat of a Butterfly's Wings
by Thoaria
Summary: The Halidom of Ylisse is a land living in fear. Plegia is a war torn kingdom. Ferox is a barbaric empire crushed by depression. Valm is the enigmatic land across the Great Sea. The gods have abandoned these two continents; every person, save for a few. In these lands monsters and Cranks run rampant, bringing adversity upon those who live there. Fire Emblem Awakening AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hello? Oh good, good! You're reading the AN. Now, lemme give you details. This is something (a secret project I've been working on) that is inspired by a variety of fandoms and books, movies, shows and is set in the FE:A universe. With a twist. The idea to do something like this was not my own and was done by Cormag Ravenstaff in his fic Final Emblem: Dawn Over An Old World. ...I think I got that right. Erm, anyway, I do not own the books this takes ideas from; Percy Jackson (briefly), Hunger Games (briefly), Game of Thrones, the Ascendance Trilogy, the Maze Runner Trilogy and Graceling. I do not own the shows; Once Upon A Time, Merlin or GoT. I do not own the movie, Inkheart. And last of all, I do not own the games; FE13, Shin Megami Tensei, Phoenix Wright or Dungeons and Dragons. Though these are all listed, I might not draw influence from all of them or change my mind and/or add more in the future. The only things I do own are my OCs. I will not be accepting any forms, so hold your Word Docs please.**

**We good? Cool! Let's begin.**

* * *

The Halidom of Ylisse is a land living in fear. Plegia is a war torn kingdom. Ferox is a barbaric empire crushed by depression. Valm is the enigmatic land across the Great Sea. The gods have abandoned these two continents; every person, save for a few. In these lands monsters and Cranks run rampant, bringing adversity upon those who live there. It's time for a change; time for heroes to arise, but the question is: Who?

* * *

I screamed, waking with a cold sweat. It had happened again; I'd subconsciously ventured too far into the dark recesses of my mind.

Darkness. Fire. Death. Screams.

Those terrible visions haunted my dreams. Fiery infernos. Knells of death. The horrifying screams of Cranks, people driven to the brink of madness. Yokai, demonic beings, tormented the living. Risen, the living dead, prowled the earth. I never understood why such movies played in my mind as I dreamt, but they did. And that was not all, unfortunately. Enigmatic figures would call out to me. They were shadows and when I tried to respond, they'd vanish as if never there.

Footsteps echoed in the hall just outside of my medium sized room. _Looks like I woke him up again_, I thought. The dreams weren't extremely common, but each time I had one, I'd wake with a scream, and in turn wake him.

He opened the door, a candle's flame lighting up the room and casting a shadow on his features. "Did you have another dream, Erin?" he asked, stepping in and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, Stahl," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. It wasn't like the dreams were _that_ terrifying; they just repeated themselves as if forewarning something. Something bad, no doubt. But what was there to do? Drop everything and go on some epic quest without direction? Well, that's what I _would_ do, if I didn't have obligations to my family. They came first after all. "I'm sorry for waking you again."

Stahl shook his head, making his way over to the side of my bed and sitting down. Taking one of my hands, he said, "It's fine. You can't help if your dreams are filled with moldy food and potato monsters." I rolled my eyes and laughed at his antics. "Mom will need help tomorrow in the apothecary. You should try and get some rest."

Our mom owned an apothecary in the lower districts of Ylisstol, Ylisse's "shining capital". Sure, the conditions were nice, but it still felt confining and the nobles and other boys and girls were relentless with their teasing. My brother had it far worse, being made fun of for practicing a "woman's art" and that he should be training to be a knight like only _men_ should do. Hmph. I would sooner beat up those bullies than accept the fact that I couldn't achieve such a thing and that my brother couldn't be a medic.

"All right. I'll get to that. Good night, mah brotha," I said with a laugh, earning a sigh from Stahl as he left the room.

Stahl wasn't really my brother, but my step brother, therefore not by blood. Yet it still felt like we had that connection. When I was younger, my mother mysteriously vanished, leaving me and my dad with no place to go. Dad found a home with a childhood friend of his and her son, who was only a few months younger than me. Stahl had recently lost his father and brother, and was a bit on edge with the addition to their household, probably feeling as if his dad and brother were being replaced. After a while he just got used to it and accepted us. Eventually, they got married, my dad and his mom, leaving us in our current situation.

Deciding that I actually should take Stahl's advice and sleep, I rolled onto my side, pulled the covers over my face and shut my eyes.

~0~

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Stahl burst into the room and pulled off the sheets.

"Gods, Stahl...I'm supposed to be the one waking you up…." I murmured, struggling to reach the soft wool sheets and pull them back up.

"Oh, but not today!" He stripped the bed of the sheets altogether this time, making them a messy heap on the wooden floor.

What was so important about today? Why hadn't he mentioned this earlier this morning? Did he just find out? Did Dad get the day off with double pay? That last one was a longshot, but I still hoped. He was never home.

"What's so special about today?" I decided to keep my other questions to myself and just have Stahl tell me. "The air still reeks of Risen, herbs are still withering, the water supply is still low, food is still less than appetizing."

"Don't you remember? It's your birthday! It's not every day that you turn fifteen!" He smiled down at me, only getting a groan in response. "You don't need to be so down about it! The weather's actually nice for once, so why don't you enjoy it? Maybe we could go for a walk or take the cat out?"

I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes. "Yes, but maybe later. You interrupted my sleepy time…"

"Birthday or not, Mom needs help today before we even get to that. C'mon!" Stahl continued to pester me. When he realized I wouldn't let up because of that, he began to poke me. Repeatedly. On the shoulder. Repeatedly.

"Okay, okay! You win, just stop!" I jumped up and out of the bed, reaching for some form of day clothes. "Now out, so I can get dressed!" Stahl nodded and left with a "Yes'm!"

~0~

?

Two Weeks Prior

He ran through the streets of the Plegian dukedom, jumping over boxes, sliding through alleyways and ducking under eaves. Behind him ran vigils of the lord of the land. They threw blunt objects at him to slow him down, not wanting to accidentally kill him. _Hmph, _he thought. _Those vigils would enjoy the prospect of killing me, even if it cost them their lives. That fool of a nobleman should've hired better soldiers._

"Is that all that snake's got?" he yelled to them cockily. "Some nobleman he is; he can't even hire good enough soldiers to chase down his own damn son! Maybe you should just-Oof!" One of the blunt objects hit its mark, knocking the boy onto the ground. He skidded across the rocky dirt street, tears appearing in the clothes he wore under his coat.

"Hmph. You were saying, lordling?" The soldier walked over and pulled his head up by his white locks. "We're taking you straight back to your father. Try anything and we'll make it a hell." His other two soldier buddies laughed from either side of him.

Oh. No. Caught again. Whatever would he do? He had gone over many outcomes and this just so happened to be one of them. This precise scene had about a twenty-five percent chance of playing out. He'd definitely make it out this time. With a smirk, he jumped up abruptly and kicked the guard that held his head in the stomach. Pulling out a sword, he brained the other two guards with the pommel and broke into a run.

"I believe the question is: _You_ were saying?" The lordling said, rounding a corner, trying to reach the entrance to the city of Validar. Much like most nobles, he named his dukedom after himself. Very few had a small enough ego to not.

In mere minutes he was at the entrance, at his first step of the staircase of freedom. He just had to make it through these treacherous walls. Just a few more steps and he'd be out of this hell. Just a few more-Wait. What was that? His well-trained ears caught onto the sound of charging magic. He desperately leaped forwards, hoping the blast that was coming would miss. It did not. Grima's Truth hit him head on, slamming him against the wall of a sandstone house.

"You thought you could escape?" The spell's caster stepped out of the shadows, revealing a tall man that was rather skinny. Snakelike. "You cannot escape your fate, Robin...Or should I say, _False Prince_."

~0~

?

Present Time

She sighed, listening to her instructor drawl on and on about needlepoint. Hah! As if a princess needed to know all of that! Oh, but she needed to be 'a proper lady of the court since she would never have the throne.' That's what they always said when she protested to sitting through these classes. Emm had been understanding, when Lissa had gone to her, but she had also said that it was tradition that the eldest princess knew needlepoint. Lissa found that rather funny because their mother hadn't.

"Princess Lissa?" the instructor called, trying to force her attention away from the large, twenty-four paned window. Lissa had known this because she had counted it about two hundred times in the past twenty minutes. "I know this is boring, Lady Princess, but you must learn it."

Her instructor was a rather plump, old woman named Helena who had a heart just as big. She would always treat Lissa with respect and listen to her when she was down, unlike the other nobles or indentured servants. And Helena wasn't just her instructor, but the woman who had taken care of her and her brother when they were young. She never had helped Emmeryn; she'd attempted to, but the then-young Queen wanted to stand on her own two legs.

"If it's so important, then why does it have to be so boring?" Lissa complained, putting her face on the table that sat between them.

"You have to make some sacrifices in order to please others sometimes, Lady Princess." Helena said halfheartedly. This had been the umpteenth time she had explained this to the princess in the past twenty minutes.

"But…" Lissa pouted. "Can't we do this some other time? I _really_ wanted to go out into the town today."

"Fine-" The older woman barely got the word out before Lissa stood, dropped everything, grabbed a cloak and ran down the hall. "-but not until after….." Helena sighed and began to clean up the spools of thread, loose strings and needles.

~0~

Erin

Present Time

"I'll need you to head to the market and get some bread and feed for the horse. I also need some fresh burdock root for a salve to heal rat bites. Could you perchance collect that from the woods?" Mother asked us. Gods, she was relentless, even on her daughter's birthday.

"Yes, Mother," I replied, taking the basket and gold our mother held out, and stepping out the door. When my face met the cold, late January breeze, I let out a sigh. This would be a long day. Chores and more chores, and no fun. "It's not fair...I wanted to relax today."

"It'll be over before you know it. Then we can head off and do other things." Stahl said. "Mother needs the help, so that isn't an excuse to not do anything."

"But…." I sighed again, accepting defeat. "All right…Let's just get this over with."

Stahl clapped me on the back. "That's the spirit! Now come on!"

We made our way down the cobblestone road to the marketplace. People bustled about; couples holding hands, vendors yelling out and Annas haggling with idiots that think they were getting good deals. As we reached our first stop-the bakery-Stahl pushed the door open, holding it open for me and I huffed in annoyance. I didn't need his help to open a damn door.

The bakery wasn't among the other stalls in an attempt to keep the bread and treats fresh. The owner look up from the newspaper that he had sprawled across the counter, having heard the bell ring. He was a kind middle aged man with receding black hair and an apron hanging over his pudgy shoulders. "Ah, if it isn't August's kids! Tell me, how's that old man of yours doing? Is he still hammering away at those weapons of his?"

"Yep. He's doing well, Mr. Friar," I said politely, looking at the man's wares. "We were wondering if you had any sourdough bread in stock?"

The short, heavy man nodded and turned to face the racks of assorted bread. He walked down the row and pulled out a tray that held four loaves. Turning and heading back, he placed the tray on the counter. "How do these look?" he asked.

Stahl seemed to enter a trance as he looked at the good smelling loaves. "Perfect. And how much would two cost-"

"Stahl, we only need one," I sighed. As per fucking usual. "Don't tell me you're going to waste gold on another and keep it for yourself!"

Stahl rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I-I would share with you, of course!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"Oh, come on! Please-"

The baker let out a hearty laugh, cutting off our sibling squabbling. "I'll just give you these four for free. It's on the house. After all, it's the little lady's birthday, isn't it?" I couldn't help but laugh at that because I was taller than him by a lot.

"It is, but I couldn't just take those from you without-" The man cut me off with another laugh.

"That's quite all right, lass. I have many more where that came from."

Stahl nodded furiously in agreement, wanting nothing more but to eat the delicious bread. I simply shook my head and accepted the gift. "Thank you. I hope you have a nice day, sir." Friar smiled and waved in response as the siblings left the shop with the ring of the bell.

When we stepped back out on the street, I turned to Stahl, a loaf of bread already in his mouth. "Are you really already-" I stopped that train of thought, sighing. "Well, anyway, I want to go see father at the forge."

"He'sh profly bushy," he said around the loaf. "We shouldn't bofer him."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I said for the umpteenth time. Stahl simply stuck his tongue out, chunks of bread flying at me. Shaking my head, I wiped it away. "I'm sure he isn't too busy to see his daughter on her birthday…..Well, I guess he probably is...Let's just head home then."

~0~

Lissa

Present Time

Lissa pulled the hood of her dark green cloak up, having abandoned her normal dress and donned a casual outfit, and ran past the guards at the palace gates. They paid her no mind, thinking she was just some commoner who had had an audience with the queen. Then had also been the perfect time to go, since the guards had just changed shifts, so the ones that were there before wouldn't call her out for not entering earlier.

The streets of Upper Ylisstol were as bustling as ever. Children ran about and dogs barked, parents watched and couples held hands, it was nothing if not an ordinary day in Ylisstol. Lissa sighed, hoping something exciting would happen, otherwise her trip and risk of being holed up in the castle the rest of the week wasn't worth it.

As if summoned by her hopes, a man ran through the streets in a garb she hadn't seen before. It was a flowing dark purple cloak with a gold trim, the…the Mark of Grima on the back of it! No wonder he was being chased by the royal guard. He was thought to be a spy. Lissa felt something inside of her pull in his direction, wanting her help him. And Lissa did.

The princess ran after the white-haired man; grabbing his arm forcefully as she caught up. He looked at her in shock, struggling to get out of her weak grip.

"Come on, this way!" she said; the man stopped struggling. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The man chuckled. "You could say that. Aren't my clothes a big giveaway?"

"I suppose...Well, welcome to Ylisstol then!"

"Good to be here."

At that they both burst into laughter, quickly rounding a corner and ducking into an alleyway. They kept going until they reached the walls that surrounded the palace. Finding a hole in the side near the gardens, Lissa crawled through, pulling the man in behind her.

"You should be safe here." Lissa said, pulling off her hood. "Why were those palace guards chasing you anyway?"

"Palace guards?" The man raised a brow and then realized what she meant. "You mean the guards that work at this fine estate? Hell no. Those were some men the man chasing me hired. They weren't trying to capture me because I'm Plegian. They want me because…." he trailed off, not knowing what he should or should not reveal.

"Oh, good. I won't have to go tell my sister about those idiots later then," she replied cheerfully.

"Your sister?" The man looked from the girl before him, to the palace and back again. "Does your sister happen to be the exalt?"

"How else would I know about that hole in the castle wall?"

"Right...My name is Robin. Is it safe to assume that you're Chrom?" Robin asked, not knowing much about Ylissean royalty, or naming systems, she assumed.

"Hah! No, that's my thick headed brother!" Lissa laughed openly at Robin, causing him to blush in embarrassment. "I'm Lissa. Youngest, brandless, princess of Ylisse! Well, only princess considering that Emm's queen now..."

"Apologies, milady." He bowed his head. "I'm not exactly familiar with Ylissean-"

"Oh, cut the formalities! You're fine!" Lissa forced Robin to look up at her. "So! You're going to need a place to stay, right?"

Robin stared at the princess for a few seconds, wondering how to respond to her sudden intimacy. It must've just been an Ylissean thing. "Uh, I-I guess I will...Perhaps I could get a room at the inn-"

"Nope! You're going to be staying right here lest those blackguards try to get you again! C'mon! Let's go see Emm!" She grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the castle gardens, to the throne room.

~0~

Robin

One Week Prior

This time Robin knew he would make it. He had slipped a sedation potion into all of the guards' drinks an hour prior, and they should be kicking in right about now. All he needed to do now was to sneak out and get to the desert. Once there he'd be able to walk to a bordering village and pay someone to caravan him to Ylisse. When he crossed the border, he would be out of this man's power to capture. Well...That was what he hoped.

He had planned everything carefully: the route, means of escape, even his 'escape' a week ago. Now everything was falling into place. Nothing could stop him this time. Nothing. He was completely sure of it. Validar could not take him alone, no matter how powerful he was, Robin was younger and quicker.

The noble made his way through the labyrinthine halls and through the front gates, full of gusto. This was his brainchild that came from many, many years of planning. Each step was carefully executed. He had to make the guards think he was predictable, and then hit them hard with facts and logic that made their brains explode. That is how Robin envisioned himself handling them anyway, being a million times smarter than all of them combined. He made a mental note to keep his ego in check.

There it was. The city gates. They were only a mere twenty feet away. This time he would make it out. He turned and faced the city one last time.

"False Prince, huh? More like Master Tactician...Hm. I like how that sounds. Master. Tactician." Robin chuckled to himself, turned and stepped through the gates.

~0~

Erin

Present Time

It had been a long day indeed. And finally...We were home and ready for dinner. And that's when everything would change.

"Stahl, Erin...We need to talk."

* * *

**AN: Phew! This idea has been clawing and biting at me for a while now. I needed it to happen. So bad. Well, um...Yeah. Shit and shit. If you can, please do leave a review, I'd like to hear what ya'll think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hoy! So you powered through to the next chapter? Well, good fer ye! Heh, well, ****here she is! Or he. Equalism people, equalism.**

* * *

~0~

Stahl

Present Time

"Stahl, Erin...We need to talk."

The voice was that of their father's. They hadn't expected for him to be home for hours, so why was he here now? Why did he want to speak with Stahl? Had they done something wrong? The questions milled about his head, causing him to miss the other presence in the room until they spoke up.

"So you are the two children I've heard about..." A blonde woman in a dark blue cloak sat at the round wooden table in the dining room. Everything about her radiated superiority; her clear, calm voice; her posture; her neatly folded hands; her crossed legs; her warm smile. It wasn't a commanding type of superiority, but a peaceful, reassuring one. One that made you feel at ease. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

His sister stiffened next to him and then relaxed. _What had bothered her?_ Stahl wondered as his mother spoke. "Erin, could you please set the table? Stahl, could you get some food for Her Grace?" Her Grace? Stahl looked at the woman and then to his mother in bewilderment. "Now, Stahl." He glanced at his mother and then at his sister sheepishly, but couldn't find her as she had already begun her chore.

Slightly embarrassed, Stahl made his way over to the pot of stew Mother had cooked up and brought it over to the table, placing it on a hot pad. Erin had already finished her job and sat next to the exalt, staring at her intently as if trying to read her soul.

"So, what do you want with us?" Erin asked, leaving all manners and respect at the door.

Mother glared at her. "Be respectful when you speak to the exalt!"

"But aren't we all equals? Here at this round table? There is no head, nor end. Doesn't that make us all equal in worth?" Stahl had to keep himself from laughing at Erin's attempt at being witty (and suppressing annoyance at their mother). Still, the words did ring true, as they did indeed sit at a round table and the exalt did not seem offended in the least.

"Enough from you. Speak respectfully or not at a—"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but that is quite all right. I wish to speak to you all as equals; that is not something I get to do often with my people." The exalt smiled warmly, eliminating any tension that had been in the room mere seconds before. "And to answer your question...What I ask is not easy. But...For the safety of your daughter, she needs to be brought into Valkyrie's custody. As for your son...We'll need to take him in as well, to complete the illusion." The peace that had settled upon Stahl and Erin vanished instantly and was replaced with shock. Their parents didn't seem surprised in the least and that was probably why they had been so urgent before.

"Valkyrie? What is that?" Erin asked. "And why must I be in their custody? Why must Stahl complete an illusion?"

"An organization is hunting down special people like you. If I take you both in, it will just seem as if you are new recruits. Well, just for your brother here. Women have never been welcomed by the men in the army," Emmeryn replied, closing her eyes as she did. "You would have to serve as a maid."

"A m-maid?"

"Yes. My sister's and brother's aide is getting high in years. It's due time that she retires. Being one woman and handling them both is too much for someone of her age. Don't worry, you won't have to do the same. I have another to help you." The exalt opened her eyes and looked to the assembled people. "I am not forcing you to do this; I am only trying to do the best for you all. If that organization were to find you here...Your family would suffer."

"But certainly they can come with us?" Stahl splayed his hands onto the table and firmly stood. "There's room in the upper districts, is there not?"

Father shook his head. "We can't drop everything and move to the upper districts...It would seem too suspicious as well. Two youths getting jobs would not." Stahl slowly slid back into his seat, defeated.

"We can come visit, right?" his sister asked, her normal cool demeanor becoming a desperate one.

Emmeryn smiled sadly, doing very well at sympathizing. "The lower districts aren't safe for you anymore. If a member had seen you come in contact with them as of now, you'd be subdued and forced to watch..." She trailed off. The exalt seemed to speak from experience, perhaps having seen it happen to other families.

Erin sighed deeply, reverting back to her old self, though her eyes still betrayed a great sadness. "If it's to keep you all safe..." Stahl understood how she felt, and did probably the most out of everyone. She always had this dream of being a knight and he had one of being a medic or nonviolent servant to the exalt. Now their desired paths were swapped. "Then I will gladly do it. I'm sure there's tons of beds to be made, floors to be swept and royals to look after."

~0~

Chrom

The Next Morning

Chrom sighed from where he sat at his desk, twiddling the quill that should've been being used to fill out useless paperwork. Lissa never had to do this, so why did he? Ah, maybe because 'getting acquainted with other nobles and countries matters' counted as 'his duties as heir to the throne of Ylisse'. That was how Emmeryn put it, anyway.

"You know, maybe it'd help if you actually read these stupid complaints from nobles. They're so BS it's hilarious," his new aide said, reading through papers. The man had only been a bit younger than Chrom and was rather cheek and informal, but that didn't bother the prince at all; he liked being treated as an equal. "It'd also do you good if you read the terms of what you were approving...You signed for ratifying slave trading in eastern Ylisse."

"What?!" He looked around wildly for the document. "Where is it then, Robin?!"

"I assumed you knew what you were doing and filed it with the others..." Robin held a serious expression for all off two seconds before doubling over in laughter.

The prince let out an annoyed huff and just shook his head. "I've known you for about half a day and I can already tell that you're just as bad as Lissa." Despite his annoyance, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe this aide wouldn't be just that. "Now...Want to burn this?"

"Burn paperwork that could sway the fate of the entire halidom?" the aide asked in mock awe. "Sure."

~0~

Erin

The Next Morning

I had never been good at goodbyes, and now was no exception. I looked at my parents, steeling my gaze. Crying was something that I wouldn't do. Not in front of everyone else. Maybe alone. Maybe at night. I don't know. Just not now.

"I hope we do see each other again," I said way too formally. "Per..." My voice cracked and I let out a cough to compose myself. "Perhaps over tea or something." I turned away and stepped into the carriage, not daring to look back.

Stahl had stayed behind and gave proper goodbyes: hugs and heartfelt words. I envied him in that way. I could never bring myself to do something like that. Many had said I was a heartless bitch when it came to these things, and I wasn't ready or willing to argue. It was blatant fact.

One he was done, Stahl climbed up into the carriage that the exalt had sent for us that morning. She said it was the least she could do to make our journey to the upper district easier. He immediately turned to me. "They worry about you when you go all emo teen, you know," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever," that was all I said as the coachman flicked the reins and the horses began to clop down the streets.

I was quiet the whole way as was Stahl, unless the rumble of the wheels, click-clack of hooves and my own mind had caused me to miss what he had said. When we pulled up to the palace, I stepped out, pulling my small trunk of belongings with me. Stahl had a bit more to go for the Knights' garrison. I waved once and the carriage began to move once more, circling the premises and heading to the training area.

As it left my view, I faced the palace and walked past the guards without being stopped. _I guess they wouldn't want to apprehend an innocent girl, _I thought. _Well...This is the first day...of the rest of my godsforsaken life. _

The large doors swung open as I neared them, revealing a mighty throne room. Royal blue drapes hung over the windows and a royal blue carpet ran through the center of the gray marble floor, starting at the door and stopping at the throne. Similarly colored banners with white Brands of the Exalt in the center covered a white column every few feet in the outer edges of the room. Standing to wait for me in the middle of the room was the exalt and two Knights. It gave me a feeling of...equality when the exalt chose to stand rather than sit on her blue-cushioned throne. Two more thrones, probably for the prince and princess, were on either side of hers.

"So you've arrived safely," the exalt said, extending her arms in welcome. "I do hope your time spent here is enjoyable."

"I'm sure it will be," I replied curtly, trying not to throw something at the nice lady. "Why is it that I am special, _Your Grace_?"

Emmeryn's smile faltered for a moment. She turned to the two Knights—a man and...a woman?—and signaled them to leave. They complied with bows, trusting that she would be safe.

"I did forget to mention that, didn't I?" The exalt became sheepish, breaking her previously established superiority. "Well...You're a demigod, Erin." I closed my eyes, processing this information. A demigod? What was that? And what was so special about it? "I'm sure you have many questions about that. If you didn't know, demigods are the half-human, half-god children of the gods or other deities. Though your parent is unknown, this makes you a prime target for experiments."

"Experiments? And how will we find out who my parent is..." I was pretty sure my calmness surprised the exalt, since she looked taken aback at my even drawl. But that wasn't the case, I was having an internal meltdown.

_Godly parent? How...what...I...So my mother...My actual mother...was a goddess? _

"Yes, experiments. Ones too brutal to describe." Emmeryn looked away sadly, as if recalling a memory. What else did she know? "Your parent will claim you in time. It's hard to determine now. I asked your father about it and he said he hadn't known and thought that your mother had walked out on him."

"I see...Um, forgive my asking, but you said there were no female Knights, yet..." I trailed off, hoping the exalt got what I meant.

"Ah...That was Captain Phila. She is the commander of the Pegasus Knights. A platoon of healers, not fighters, despite the name. They are trained in arcane arts and all forms of healing," Emmeryn explained. "I would've recommended that, but you do not fit the height or weight requirements to ride a pegasus." Healers. Sigh. Still, arcane arts can be used for attacking, can they not? "All other military groups...The women who have joined in the past have been discriminated, leaving as soon as they could, and that is the least vile thing. Since the Pegasus Knights are an all female group, there hasn't been room for any of that."

My knuckles turned white as I gripped my trunk's handle. "How dare they...This..." I threw down the trunk angrily, crossing my arms. The exalt calmly watched, waiting for the explosion. It never came as I came to my senses and bowed my head. "I-I'm sorry, that's uncalled for...Uh..." I coughed. "Anything else, Your Grace?"

"Ah, yes...According to everyone else in this castle, you are just a replacement for Helena. I wish that you'd keep it a secret. Especially from my brother. He holds a strong hate for demigods. It's...Just if you had gone through what he has, you'd understand his disposition." The exalt was extremely serious when she said that, her mouth a grim line. After letting that sink in, she smiled once more. "Helena should be able to show you the routine." As if summoned by those words, an old woman appeared, hobbling over and pulling me away from the throne room. Emmeryn simply laughed. I have never been more scared in my life...

~0~

This woman may have been old, but she was sprightly and relentless. As soon as they left the exalt's sight, Helena dragged me through the castle, giving me a crash course on all of her chores and a proper uniform. It consisted of a simple white bodiced work dress with a dark blue skirt and straight white apron, not the traditional maid attire (thank the gods). I was also forced to pull my curly brown hair into a messy bun. And it was way too tight, the bun, I felt as if it were pulling at my forehead and trying its best to tame the frizz.

The chores included, and were not limited to: serving the two royals in their rooms if necessary, cleaning any messes, helping the princess dress and bathe, and help in both royals' routines. After the whirlwind of...whatever that was, Helena left and I was sent off with my first chore. Collect very important paperwork and bring it to Emmeryn's office.

"Milord...?" I went up to the room which I thought was his and knocked. There was no response from the other end, but I didn't care and entered anyway. "Oh...gods...What are you doing?!"

On the right of the doorway was a fireplace. In that fireplace was the work I was to pick up. Who put it there? Obviously not the two standing in front of it, laughing like retards. They both looked towards me after hearing my outburst. The white haired one looked extremely smug, not surprised in the least nor regretting anything. The bluenette, which I assumed was the prince, gaped at me, trying to find words to explain himself.

"Don't even try," I said harshly. "You know, I was going to at least try and respect you, but now I can see that that is impossible." I didn't know what it was—most certainly not what happened—but I knew from that moment that I hated this prince. His aide was all right, all smug and witty bastards were. "Now rewrite that paperwork. All of it." Hey, if I get beheaded, I won't have to deal with these idiots, so I'm willing to risk it.

"...Yes'm." To my surprise, they both stood, pulled the remnants of the paperwork out of the cinders and began to copy what they could.

"...Stupid paperwork..." Chrom muttered, exaggerating every. Single. Damn. Movement. "Robin...Do it for me..."

"Yeah, mean lady. Who are you to make us do this?" the aide asked.

"I'm absolutely no one. And I have no idea why you're actually doing what I said." Honestly, I understand the aide, but you'd think the prince, the fucking prince, would have a bit more backbone. "Especially you, princeling. I need to give those papers you so rudely destroyed to your sister."

"Oh, so you're the new vassal...Your name, please?" Chrom asked.

I harrumphed, just wanting to be out of this place, or at least give the exalt the work. "Erin, Lord Prince."

"There's no need for form—"

"Oh, but there is, _Lord Prince. _Hurry up on that, will you."

I turned to leave, but Robin muttered, "Geez, who lit the fuse on her tampon..."

I assumed that he hadn't meant for me to hear that, it was so quiet I barely did, but still, I whipped around and glared at him. "Maybe you'll act the same when you're ripped from your family and forced to serve the godsdammed House Ylisse! As damn maid, no less! Believe me, I have better things to do with my life," I looked right at the prince, "and they most certainly don't include watching over you damn royals!" I faced the door again, "Have I offended you? May as well send me to flames so I don't have to deal with _this_ hell!" and stormed out, feeling rather proud of myself. That was until I walked into one of the two Knights that were with the exalt before.

The tall man looked down at me with dark, murky brown eyes. His back was straight and his hands were folded behind it neatly, much like his brown hair was combed. He wore the dark blue and silver armor of the knight captain and had what looked like white a dress shirt with a black bow tie underneath. He couldn't have been much older than me, but the grim smile on his face made him seem much, much older, if that makes any sense, and much scarier because he had probably heard everything. So far, my death looked rather imminent.

"S-sorry, sir...I should've been watching where I was going..." I tried to scoot around him, but my path was completely blocked, as were my chances of survival.

"Is it safe to assume you are the new servant girl...?" the man asked in the deep, stern voice of a commander.

"Yessir."

"I see. Please do keep your temper in check when you address the royals." He turned to walk in the other direction, but a voice boomed down the hall; the voice of the lady commander.

"Sir Frederick!" the pale teal-haired woman yelled, running towards us. "It's your newest recruit! He...He's been injured. One of my Knights are taking care of him now, but...This wound...I've seen nothing like it before!"

_Newest recruit...but that's... _

"Stahl..." I muttered.

The woman, Phila as the exalt had called her, turned her attention towards me. "You know the boy?"

"He's my brother..." I hugged myself, trying not to panic. "Will he be all right? Could I possibly see him? I know a thing or two about herbs...I'm sure I could be of assistance..."

Frederick nodded solemnly, speaking to the Pegasus Knight commander. "Where is the Knight?"

"On the training grounds. We'd best hurry." Phila said, hurrying back the way she came.

~0~

Cordelia

This boy...He looked absolutely horrible, and Cordelia had been tasked with healing him. She was a prodigy, a paragon among the order, no challenge was too great. There wasn't a cut she couldn't sew up or a poison she couldn't heal. No ailment too immune, no wound too deep. But this...this was vexing. Even for her. The cut was just that, a cut, but the mark it left was not red. It was black.

"Come on, Delia. You can do this. You've done it dozens of times. There has to be an obvious answer," she murmured to itself.

Her patient was even more perplexing. Normally a cut would just be there. The patient wouldn't be effected in any way. This boy spasmed, pale and screaming, as if whatever had cut him were ripping his soul from his body.

...

Or maybe it was darkness trying to force itself in. Light magic. That's what was needed. But light magic of this type hadn't been used in centuries. Was there even...No. She couldn't give up. This boy's life hangs in the balance.

"Delia?" Her best friend, Sumia, stood nearby, holding so many tomes and staves that she was surprised that she could hold it all. "How's it coming?"

"I've tried everything..." Cordelia sighed. "I think I've discovered the solution, but...I don't have the materials needed to treat this. You wouldn't happen to have a light tome there, do you?"

Sumia shook her head. "Perhaps Captain Phila has some...or maybe the exalt? She is the Holy Queen, after all."

"Exalt Emmeryn wouldn't have any. They were all destroyed in the fire in the library a few years ago, if they were in there, that is. I doubt she would keep books anywhere else." Cordelia looked back to her patient, applying pressure to his wound with a rag. "It's going to be all right. Just hang in there." It was not going to be all right. There was nothing she could do to treat this, and his screams weren't helping to ease her guilt. She was useless here. Completely useless.

"Cordelia, how is the boy?" Captain Phila ran up behind her with two others: The knight captain and someone she didn't recognize, but she seemed rather worried about the boy she was tending to.

"Captain, I..." Cordelia glanced downward. "I'm sorry. I do not have the resources for this. No one does."

~0~

Erin

"I cannot treat this...I fear he will not live." Cordelia said.

"What?!" I asked. Stahl's cries were painful to listen to and they only made it harder for me to watch. There's nothing we could do? Nothing?! But...No, she couldn't lose him too. There had to be something. "You're a damn healer for Naga's sake! How godsdamn hard can it be?!"

"Peace, child. Cordelia is the best in the order, and if she can't do this...No one can." Phila was not helping at all.

"No..." I knelt down next to him, grass beginning to stain my dress skirt, but I didn't care. I held his right hand, the one closest to me. "Come on Stahl...Hang in there. I can't lose you...You're the only family I have at the moment." He continued to spaz and scream, and all I could do was watch. "Stop the damn screaming, will you?!" The aggressive approach did not work. "Gods...Oh gods..." I turned my head to face the pegasus knight commander. "How'd this happen?"

"We don't know what happened exactly, but we found this in a bush close to where he was found." The brunette pegasus knight with the staves and books said, nudging a dark purple cloak with her foot.

Frederick stiffened as if recognizing the cloak. I looked at it more closely this time and realized that it wasn't just any cloak, but Robin's cloak, or one just like it. It seemed that they hadn't begun to suspect who the cloak belonged to, except Frederick that is, he seemed to be amazing at these kinds of things.

"Then...Who do you believe it is?" I glanced at the knight commander. "You seem to have noticed something, Sir Frederick. Please tell me if you know. Who did this?" He furrowed his brow, seemingly reluctant to say anything.

"I believe it to be the Lord Prince's manservant," Frederick said. "The man who entered this castle just yesterday." He glanced to Captain Phila. "It is hard for me to believe that Robin was behind this, despite my suspicions. He's a man of noble birth, that is obvious, so what motive would he have to harm these innocents?"

"I do not know, Sir Frederick," Phila muttered. "But this man is a suspect, and will most definitely be held completely accountable." She turned to face some of Frederick's knights who had gathered. "Seize the servant. We shall bring him before the exalt for judgement." Phila then turned to face me, trying to look sympathetic. "Don't worry, we'll get the cure from him for your brother. And then we'll send him to the flames, most definitely."

But...That can't be. Robin was with the prince the whole time.

* * *

**AN: And scene...I already had this typed up, so, yeah. Only had to finish a bit of it. So, here it is^ XD Yeah, yeah. I know. Anyway, who's the real culprit? Is it Robin? But that would be...illogical. Heh, I dunno! Find out next time!**


End file.
